DROIDS
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: Titans. They were gigantic droids that were created for the sole purpose to be man kind's body guards, however, a virus infiltrated corrupting their data base, leading to man's kind's bleak fate. Levi is an droid built for one purpose. Eliminate the titans. (See full summary inside) For Julieofthewatertribe and Suicidal-lover101.
1. Chapter 1

D.R.O.I.D.S

Titans. They were gigantic droids that were created for the sole purpose to be man kind's body guards, however, a virus infiltrated corrupting their data base, leading to man's kind's bleak fate. Levi is an droid built for one purpose. Eliminate the titans. The scouting legion's scientists could only have dreamed of creating such a perfect model, and now that he was finally built, hope arose. There were some some restrictions Levi had to follow in order to be kept in full function. He couldn't become close friends with any of his comrades, he couldn't be excepted into any family, and above all, he couldn't fall in love. Should he have broken anyone one of those, his system would be shut down. The scouting legion realized one droid couldn't handle such an enormous task in his metallic hands. Thus, droid Eren Jeager was created, along with a whirlwind of trouble.

Chapter 1

* * *

Technology, as we know, has made modern day life possible. Databases constantly running with an endless flood of numbers and letters, recording all precious data stored in one electronic machine. It made man kind advance so far to the point where their most anticipated machine was finally made into reality. Titans. They were created for the sole purpose to be man kind's body guards. They stood stories tall and some the regular height of a grown adult. They were kept in all homes, providing protection, company, or simply used as they were made, for more technological use.

These titans had been around for decades now, having been something all people were used to, no one would bat an eye when there were problems with these machines, viruses were rare, but still a common problem to happen. This virus however, had the creators worrying. The database seemed to be showing a large malfunction in what used to be the perfect creation.

Citizens began getting concerned since the titans seemed to be showing more hostility towards humans. Many of them feared something horrid would happen, thus their creators took action and shut down their entire energy source, destroying all data that was ever recorded. While it was devastating, it was absolutely necessary.

During the months while the titans couldn't be used, people began making homes, buildings, and phones advanced. Making everything more advanced and simple for all ages to use.

Finally, the titans were being experimented on heavily to see if the virus had left their data base. One by one, they each showed signs that the virus had not left, further corrupting any positive data. The creators were heavily confused and at a loss. They had installed many different versions of anti-virus software into each machine, yet this one shows absolutely no sign of leaving. Thinking this was no problem and simply a temporary miscalculation, they allowed the titans to once more be in use and care of the citizens. Oh, they couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

"You do realize this was the biggest mistake we all ever commit?"

"There is no more need for you to keep bringing this up and calling me out on my mistake."

"How can I not, sir? This all could have easily been avoided should we have continued experimentation like I suggested."

"Dammit, Hanji, I know my mistake cost countless people's lives. I will not make any type of excuse to make myself look any better."

"It's good that you know that, Erwin. Right now we're in a race to help save humanity." She glanced at the blonde over the side of her glasses frame. "And if we fail, these machines will be the only things roaming."

The blonde sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'm fully aware man kind is on the brink of extinction. Technology was supposed to make this generation and era the most advanced, rather it turned out to be our down fall."

Hanji sipped her tea, "You know as humanity's fate is in our hands, one slip up and ten people die." She snapped her fingers, "Just like that."

Erwin glanced up at her as he furiously typed away on the keyboard, analyzing all the information before him, "You just love constantly bringing that up around here, don't you?"

The brunette grinned, "I'm simply reminding everyone of what might happen." She laughed walking off to find her blonde assistant.

"How do I deal with that woman?" He turned his gaze back to the flood of endless numbers and letters.

* * *

"Erwin, I've looked over all the blueprints you handed me the other day."

The man glanced back coming face to face with a white haired woman, Rico. "And what do you think of them?"

She tapped her chin, pushing up her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose, "It is a very likely possibility it could work. The systems have been reacting well to all this data, nothing seems to be corrupted like all the other machines. Although, there is one question that has been bugging me for some time."

"And what is that?"

"Where do you plan to get all the parts that meet these exact measurements?"

"I was talking with Hanji, Molbit, Nile, Mike and Nanaba about this entire procedure. We were planning on getting the metal, wires, and all other necessary materials from other scientists."

"That is a wise decision. We wouldn't want to corrupt this machine and end everything."

Erwin nodded, standing up, taking the blueprints from her hands and setting them on the empty table for them both to observe. "All these materials will not be easy to obtain, that much is certain. We were however able to persuade some underground metal companies to provide the metal in the exact measurements and quantities."

"I would imagine that task alone was not a simple one."

The blonde shook his head, "It wasn't. It took several weeks of negotiations for them to be able to even see it to our idea. They thought this machine would be like all the others; killers."

"No one can blame them for making an assumption such as that."

"I do understand where they're coming from. But, after assuring them nothing would happen with this machine, and convincing them this was our only hope, who could refuse? We determine whether man kind lives or dies out."

Rico stared at her senior for a moment before averting her gaze, slate eyes focused on the papers before them. "How much did this all overall cost."

Erwin sighed heavily, "More than seven months pay."

The woman's eyes slightly grew in size, "You put this much faith in this sole machine to invest that much money?"

"What else can I do? Smoke a cigarette and look at what used to be Shinganshina? I have to take this risk, whether it turns out to be useful or not. We have to move without a moments hesitation."

"Point taken sir. When does this all begin?"

"Next month assuming we get everything shipped in time."

Rico nodded, "I look forward to seeing the execution and experimentation's, sir."

"You and me both, Rico. You and me both."

* * *

Work began immediately once the shipment of materials began. Groups were assigned, each given their separate task to fulfill and report the day's progress.

Erwin was observing the database, pointing out any bugs and small mishaps that he came across, he wanted to ensure this machine, which did not have a name at the moment, was completely functional and not infested with that horrid virus. The blonde was hard at work when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was met with a short blonde, Petra. "Yes, is there something you need?"

She nodded, "Sir, we were looking over all the different pigments you wanted in this machines skin tone, and right here." She lifted up her clipboard, pointing to the section she was reading. "Doesn't state what color you wanted. Which should we decide on?"

The blonde tapped his chin with the end of his ball point pen, "Hmm, I would go with a common skin tone. Pale should be a suitable color."

Petra hummed in agreement, "Thank you, sir. Pardon for the interruption." She turned and went back to her group, presenting them the blueprints once again with their seniors input.

Everyone continued about their work, often asking their senior for his input to unanswered questions. Soon all the parts for his appearance were chosen. Pale skin, steel grey eyes, raven hair, parted in the middle, with an undercut. Their main question was, what would this machines personalty be? It was already decided it would be male. Just what would suit his looks? This had all the scientists and their senior scratching their heads.

Some suggested a perfect machine should be equally perfect in personality, but as their senior pointed out, he wanted his creation to be as human like as they could make him. Thus, he needed flaws.

Erwin sat with Hanji, Nanaba, Rico, Mike, Nile, Petra, and Molbit. They were taking on the task of giving this machine his personalty. The blonde cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention, "Now, this machine as we all know, if proven successful, will be handed over to the Scouting Legion. Now, seeing as I would like him to be almost human like, he needs a persona that will suit him in our technologically advanced world, as well as a military life. Any recommendations?"

Rico was the first to raise her hand, she began speaking once she was granted permission by her senior. "Sir, to be blunt in this, wouldn't him being rude and sarcastic fit him? His physical features, as I'm sure we've all observed, seem to do justice."

The blonde man stroked his chin as Petra further added to her idea, "It does seem to suit him, sir. I do have something for him as well."

Erwin nodded, "Yes?"

"How about having over cleanliness disorder?"

Their senior raised a brow, "And why do you suggest this, Petra?"

"Observing all his facial features, I thought he would be one for cleanliness, snap at those who don't meet his standards."

Nanaba's quiet voice had them all turning towards her, "Perhaps he could express emotions with simple gestures in his face, or in his eyes. He already does have quite a stoic face."

Nile scoffed, "What can one's eyes portray?"

The quiet blonde turned to him, "More than what your eyes possibly ever could."

Mike's nose wrinkled as he took in the scent in the atmosphere that surrounded them. "I suggest him being good at analyzing any given situation, whether it be good or bad."

Hanji grinned, pushing her glasses up, "By this discussion, I can already tell this man is not much of the sociable type."

Erwin chuckled, "So it would seem. What else does he need?"

"Leadership."

They all looked at Molbit, who had been silent throughout the entire meeting.

The blonde was indeed interested, "And why do you think leadership? I said the machine would be joining the Scouting Legion, not be a high ranking officer."

"Yes, I understand that much, sir. But, if this man were to have that perhaps we could also build more machines should we gain confidence of all the soldiers and high ranking officers."

They all contemplated his words. The blonde was not wrong in anything he said for certain, but to actually gain the trust back they once had to their name, by the gods, just imagine the credibility they could gain if the machine actually functioned the way they all hoped and worked long hours for.

Each one of them exchanged a look, immediately agreeing. Molbit's cheeks heating up at hearing his superiors congratulate him on coming up with such a fantastic idea.

Rico tapped her chin with her index finger, "There is just one major problem that we haven't discussed."

The crazy brunette sipped her tea, "And what's that, albino?"

Fighting back the frustration at being called such an idiotic name, the woman responded. "What's this machine going to be called? We've never really given this much thought. Are we going to name it or leave it up to the Scouting Legion?"

This all got their minds going once again. True, they've really never referred to the male other than 'the machine'. This simply wouldn't do. To have everything perfected and down to a science, and yet they ignored something that required the most attention. The name. Gods, how dense could they be?

For hours they kept throwing names around the table, writing down the ones that seemed to fit the most. Each person nursing a cup of either coffee or tea.

Erwin sighed, exhausted. "From what this entire meeting concluded, we are still at a loss for picking a certain name, so I propose an idea."

Rico lazily turned her gaze to her senior, "And that is sir?"

"We've narrowed the names down to several." He picked up the paper, reading. "Levi Ackerman, Eren Jeager, Bertolt Hoover, and Reiner Braun. These names seem to be the ones that stood out the most. What I suggest we do, is we put up a sign in the main room and ask the workers what name they think would fit the machine. The one with the most attention is the chosen name."

They all nodded, completely agreeing with the idea.

"Now that matter for the most part is settled, I suggest we all rest up. We've earned it."

Biding their senior a good evening, they all headed to their chambers, resting up so they could be prepared mentally and physically for the next days work.

* * *

Observations on the machine, which still remained unnamed at the moment, continued. All the seniors constantly checking over the blueprints, checking off if mentally and physically the machine met the criteria. So far there were no difficulties with the wiring, database, and adding human like features. The raven's database had already been activated, showing signs of understanding and immense amount of intelligence.

Erwin added all the personality traits he had talked with his comrades the night before. Everything seemed to be going along smoothly, the machine nor database didn't seem to be rejecting anything that was added or removed. This was an excellent sign that everything was functioning the way they anticipated.

Soon the day came where they had to introduce the machine to the higher up's in the Scouting Legion. Many of them were very much against the use of machines in the military, for god's sakes, they were letting the very things that was taking out humanity into their care, of course they would be against this idea.

But, seeing as their commander was very good friends with the lead scientist, they could do nothing but sit back and see how the whole ordeal unfolded.

Erwin glanced over his shoulder as he saw the commander of the Scouting Legion come in. He saluted to the man, "Commander Pixis."

The commander grinned, a light pink tint to his cheeks, flask in his hand. "Been a while since I've seen you, Erwin. I believe our last encounter was me following some order to arrest you for the crime of humanity's destruction."

"I can assure you, sir, the reason for seeing me this time around is good news."

"Yes, I've heard. You're making some sort of human like machine that will be given to the military. What exactly is this machine supposed to do?" He took a large drink from his flask.

Erwin picked up his clipboard, showing him the blueprints and notes he'd taken over the course over the past several weeks of work. "This machine is made from the best technology, constantly monitored database, anti-virus software, best artificial skin pigments, realistic looking wigs, metallic eye balls with the pupil for a data hacker."

The commander cut him off, "Data hacker? What is that supposed to do?"

"This sir can provide to be very useful. With this customized software, it can allow this machine to look into a titan's database and read the data and records accumulated within it's several weeks of roaming around."

Pixis nodded, "What else does this machine have?"

"Since I want this machine to be as human like as we can replicate it to be, we've discussed his personality fitting with his physical looks, allowing him to appear more human that just a moving metallic droid. The most realistic he looks, the less suspecting anyone will be to this machine."

"And what of physical strength?"

"With asking some higher up's, we were able to gain information from their current and former battle tactics, training, and discipline, this has all been stored within his database. Whatever you require him to know, he will have already learned and memorized it."

"Mentally? How does this machine do there?"

"Very well. He seems to be communicating even though we've only started up his database. It's amazing because for the first few days he refused to communicate whatsoever. It wasn't until we realized he was merely memorizing our faces and names before responding to any questions."

The commander, finally having been satisfied with the answers he got from his questions, wished them the best of luck in their work, and to immediately notify him once the machine was in complete use.

* * *

Several more weeks went into the work of the still unnamed machine, keeping an eye on everything per usual was the day to day routine for all the scientists.

They had caught word that the district, Trost, had been completely destroyed by the titans. It was a relief to know that during the evacuation of the area, there were little to almost no casualties. While this news was indeed devastating to some, they couldn't afford to halt their work. With heavy hearts, everyone continued about their tasks.

Final touches were being added to the machine, monitoring his data as each part was connected, every worker seeing the creation come to life before their very eyes.

Everyone watched in anticipation as all parts were finally together. The machine looked very realistic, almost like a normal human were laying on the table rather than a droid.

The blonde nodded at the workers to finally allowed the machine to come to life. For several moments, they watched as the machine slowly began moving all his metallic limbs, finally opening his steel grey eyes. The raven slowly sat up from the table, examining his simply clothing; a white long sleeved shirt and black pants, socks covering his feet.

Erwin grinned as he turned to the workers while the machine continued observing his surroundings. "Everyone, your hard work and dedication since the very beginning of this risky experiment has made me immensely proud. Proud to know people were still willing to place their trust in me again. After many long months of work let me introduce you to our newest creation." He gestured towards the raven. "Droid number one, Levi Ackerman."

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

D.R.O.I.D.S

Chapter 2

* * *

Everyone celebrated the completion of the droid which had become known as Levi Ackerman. Not only was the machine finally being put to use, but it was also being documented by the military and more scientists to see how well he could function.

The raven was very cooperative surprising the entire community of his willingness to participate. While he was able to perform every examination they threw at him, he was not one to trust everyone he had to meet. That was the thing about this machine, he didn't give a damn what your position in life was, if he didn't trust you, there was not a damn thing you could do.

It took a large amount of effort for Erwin and the others to even get Levi's trust in them. He knew they created him, yes, but did he have to trust them, no. But after several months of showing the raven that they wouldn't do harm to him, he slowly, and I mean slowly, began warming up to them.

Levi sat in the conference room with all the seniors, sipping away at his tea in the peculiar manner he learned. His first experience with a hot tea cup was still amusing.

Erwin cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "We're here because I wanted to discuss what is going to occur within several days time."

The albino idly glanced up from her book, "And what's that sir?"

"The Scouting Legion will be coming to recruit Levi and introducing him to his new squad. The special operations squad."

Hanji grinned, pushing her glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose. "My, my, the military is serious about his involvement with the titans. I do hope they let Levi catch a titan for me. I want to dissect that machines hard drive right out."

Levi scoffed, "Like I would get a titan for you, shitty glasses."

"Aww, why not?" She whined.

The raven calmly sipped his tea. "I don't fucking like you is why."

Hanji was about to complain more as Erwin cut her off. "Although, now that you are leaving this research lab for the military, there are some restrictions that we must set for you, Levi."

"And what would those be, eyebrows?" He grinned slightly as he saw Erwin roll his eyes at the name.

"You may not become very closely tied with certain comrades."

"Consider that done, I hate you humans." He really was an anti-social man.

"You may not be accepted into any family."

"Done."

"And you may not fall in love with another person."

"That one will be the easiest, Erwin. Who the hell would want to fall in love with a fucking machine who can malfunction or be shut down at any damn moment. Men, keep it in your pants, and women, god dammit close the damn buttons on your shirts. I've seen more prostitutes being more subtle than most already."

They all quietly laughed at his rant. The man was right in some mind. Ever since he was allowed to see the outside world, their technological world, men and women, left and right, have been throwing themselves at him. Yes, his purpose was of supreme importance, but have some damn self respect. Levi always cringed when they got near, no, not because of fear, but because of the millions of possible germs those disgusting humans might have on their hands.

"I would hope that it will be the easiest for you, Levi. So much responsibility is being placed in your hands."

"I know that. Isn't that the whole reason I was even built? Just to help you humans, and if I succeed I get shut down. Simple, isn't it?"

That was more than likely what Levi's fate was. It was a completely depressing thought for everyone who had participated in building this droid. But the government had all authority over this entire project. They could decide at whatever point if Levi should still be functioning or shut him down and destroy all his data. Levi himself wasn't afraid knowing this. He knew the only reason he was created was to help out the humans and fix the issue at hand. What was going on was the humans fault, and he was simply a tool to resolve everything.

Rico slowly placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, only to have it slapped away. "I don't need damn pity. I'm a machine built to collect data and look as human like as possible. But that's not going to be possible. I'm nothing more than metal and wires." He got up and left going back to his room.

Everyone sat in the room in complete silence. The raven's words echoing in their ears. Their seemingly perfect machine…hated himself. Hated the fact that he had to follow so many restrictions in life, couldn't ever be free from the military life, or constant experimentation on his database. And knowing that should one virus manage to slip in his hard drive, could very well mean the end of him. No matter how you looked at it, Levi really was nothing more than a tool to the humans. He was just another machine to their technologically advanced world.

* * *

Levi sat at his desk, book in his hand. Erwin had told him it would absolutely necessary that he learn about the history of the world, and why the world got so advanced. He read about pirates, wars, airplanes, the first phone, radio, and television. He did still wonder why things went from being so simple, to being complicated.

The raven heard a light buzzing noise coming from his wrists and forearms. He sighed setting his book down. Rico told him this was a serious matter. His circuits could be shortening out, and that could make his entire database freeze, or in other words, paralyze until they're all replaced.

He got up and made his way to the woman's office. Knocking on the door, leaning against the wall.

Rico opened her door, glancing over at him. "Circuits shortening out?"

"Why else would I come here on my own will?"

The woman stepped aside, letting him in.

Levi sat down on the table, rolling his sleeves up. His forearms making a much louder buzzing noise now.

Rico grabbed all her tools and replacements, opening up his forearms, taking a look at the circuits in there. "Hmm, they're definitely shortening out. I'm just curious as to why they shorten out this fast. We've barely replaced them a couple of days ago." She began taking them out, hooking the raven haired droid to a generator. They didn't want to risk him loosing any information they already had him memorize.

"Hell if I know, Rico. I'm only alerted by the beeping in my wrists when they shorten out. Why didn't you make a notification so all of you know."

"Hmm," She tapped her chin with her index finger, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Might take a while to make this notification, but it isn't impossible."

"You could also teach me how to change out the circuits on my own as well to save the trouble."

"True, we could. But we also need to see how intense your training will be in the Survey Corps. If our theory proves to be right, you should be able to change those circuits within several seconds, it also depends how quick you are on your gear. These things need data and tests completed before we can take any kind of action. We don't want to have a miscalculation in something."

"When does that damn training begin?" He watched idly as she began replacing his circuits.

"The Survey Corps want to begin training within the next few days."

"Whose going to test me?"

"I believe it will be Commander Pixis and Erwin."

"Why eyebrows?"

"Believe it or not, despite what he does, Erwin if the commander of the Survey Corps."

"That huge ass eyebrows is the commander of something in the military? Hmph, and here I thought he still needed help wiping his ass. My mistake."

Rico rolled her eyes at the raven's crude remark. "Yes, and Erwin is a rather good commander. You can say whatever you want to him while you're here, but in the military you have to respect him."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

The day came where Levi would finally be sent to the military. He stood in his room dressing into the uniform. The raven examined himself, wrinkling his nose at all the belts that had to be put on his lower half. "This better be fucking worth it." Levi had heard some sort of rumor, it was more than likely some shit some idiot scientist spat drunk off his ass, but nonetheless, there was this rumor that if Levi were to fail them in the military, he would become something used for experiments, and that, that sounded shitty to him.

Levi went to the main hall way where he would apparently be meeting his team. He didn't know what kind of people he would be working with, or really, if they had any brains.

Waiting patiently, cursing himself for not being something to entertain himself for the time bring, he leaned against one of the walls.

"Ah, you must be Levi."

Levi looked up and saw a blonde man, his hair tied back into a loose, short ponytail.

The man smiled, "My name is Eld Jinn, from today on, we work together in the special operations squad." He held a hand out for the raven to shake.

Said man merely stared at the hand offered before him.

Eld laughed nervously as he put his hand back at his side, "Not much for social interaction, huh? Not much are."

Levi glared up at him lazily, "Look, I don't know what you expect from me. To become your friend, never. I'm only to be your comrade and nothing else. Remember that well before you decide you want to even try to get close to me. I'm a machine, metal and wire, not flesh and blood like yourself. That's our boundary line. Memorize it."

The blonde stared at him for a good few moments, "Metal and wire, huh? Does it really matter what you are? So long as you have my back, I consider you a comrade and friend." He turned around and motioned for the stunned raven to follow him.

* * *

"That's Oluo, Gunther, and of course, you know Petra. We make up the special operations squad. Starting today, as commander Erwin already informed, you are to be our captain along with your special rank. Lance Corporal Levi."

Levi nodded as he was looking over his team. Oluo looked like a complete dumbass and was already trying to mimic his tough and antisocial persona, which quite frankly was pissing him off.

Gunther looked like the type of man who had his head in the right place, and knew his position in the military in his squad. He was the kind of man who would follow through with an order without a doubt in his mind.

Petra looked like she had her head on right and was the kind of woman he could easily see babying them if they ever got hurt. The woman apparently gave off the vibe where she could worry nonstop and might get too attached to someone.

Eld was the kind of man who seemed like he could take death in the face, no matter who it was. He seemed like the person who would be silent for a while, but be alright in the end.

They all sat around the table and asked Levi about himself. They could gather one thing without a doubt, he was a clean freak.

Gunther finally had enough courage to ask his new captain the new question that had been on his mind for sometime now. "Captain?"

Levi glanced up from his tea cup, stopping mid sip, "Yes?"

"If someone told you to die, would you do it?"

Oluo scoffed, "Tch, Gunther that's a pathetic thing to ask." He leaned forward slightly and placed his elbow on the table, "Of course captain would-" He was cut off as Levi began speaking.

"You think I would die just because some fucking person, a human no less order me to do so? I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'll never follow that order right down to the moment all my functions shorten out, or my data base burns out. I'll keep fighting until your damn world can live at peace after your fuck up's. I don't care what anyone says, comrade or commanding officer. That's one order I will never follow." Levi continued drinking his tea as the silence dragged pm for the rest of the night.

* * *

Soaring through the skies could make someone feel so small. Levi felt like nothing more than a fly as he was using his gear to roam around town.

The special operations squad was sent out to locate a titan and capture it along with commander Erwin's help. Oddly enough, no one had spotted a titan and were in constant contact with each other, saying where their location was, the damage in a certain spot, no noises. It all didn't add up. There was something else going on. Levi had to find out what.

From the knowledge Levi was able to gather in textbooks and notes, it was known for the titans to be loud, some fast, others jumpers, and some downright dangerous. Their normal instinct was to attack anything that wasn't a titan. They were also widely known to be very loud, making them easy to spot since the road and side walks all had metal or technology of sorts engraved in them. To not hear or spot anything was certainly worth something to be concerned about.

Levi landed on top of a building and was scanning the perimeter. There was nothing out of the ordinary anywhere. No buildings within sight were destroyed, nothing. He pushed a button on his wrist and started communicating with Erwin. "Commander?"

"Yes, Levi? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, everything seems normal. All the more reason to be on edge."

"Over here is clear as well. Where are these damn titans?"

"Who knows? Maybe their taking a shit and the shit won't come out."

"Levi, there's no time for-" He was cut off when the raven yelled out.

"Erwin! I spotted two titans, a seven meter and a five meter! They're headed my way! I'm in Trost district get over here, fast!"

"Roger that! Try and stop their advance into town!"

"Got it!" Levi called out to him before flying over to the massive machines.

The raven kept a safe distance as he threw his blades into the titan's backs, his blades would read data about the titans and would be transferred to his database.

Levi was shocked at the massive machines movements, they were trying to get his arms, where his main wires were. It's like...these things knew he was different. But that couldn't be. The titans attack anything that isn't one of them, yet, they were still aiming for all his main machinery. Perhaps he was reading too much into the matter.

Erwin came in with several cadets and Levi immediately noticed the difference in their attacks. They weren't attacking certain body parts, more so trying to just catch their whole body. Did these titans have more knowledge than humans let on? Or was this something he had to notice on his own.

Leading the titans into their trap, Levi caught their attention and led them to a secluded alleyway where soldiers immediately began throwing spears and nets at them. When they were held down, Erwin called out to the raven to hack into their database and put them in a sleep mode to make their job much easier.

Levi jumped on the seven meter's neck and placed his hand where Hanji told him their main data was stored. Numbers and photos flashed before his eyes, he was frantically searching for the sleep mode as he was about to be tossed off it's neck. Finding it at the last second, Levi shut it off and it's struggles ceased. He jumped over and did the same for the other titan.

* * *

Hours after capturing the two titans and hacking into their database, everyone was astounded by the sheer amount of data one titan could hold. There was years worth of data in one of them. So many recordings, pictures, numbers, markings of lands they hadn't explored, everything. These titans were more complicated than humans imagined.

Rico had noticed that Levi had seemed off since they got back from their mission and immediately called the man to Erwin's office where they could talk more calmly.

Erwin sat in front of the raven haired captain, Rico and Petra by his side. "Now, Levi, Rico says you've been off since we arrived from our mission earlier. What seems to be the problem? Were you overwhelmed that all this was thrown at you all at once?"

The raven shook his head, "No. Rather, I noticed something that completely caught me off guard."

"And that would be?"

"I noticed the titans attack you humans by trying to catch your bodies all at once and crush your bones, making for an instance death. Yet, when they attacked me, it was completely different."

Erwin raised a brow, leaning forward slightly, interest peaked. "Different how?"

"They were mainly aiming for my arms where data transfers to my main database. Erwin, they didn't try to attack me anywhere else on my body."

"And what do you make of this, Levi?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, "I believe the titans know mankind made a different machine to destroy them."

* * *

End of chapter 2


End file.
